


Without Thought

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony was a frequent conspirator and alibi for Loki's mischief. It was why, when a courtier appeared inside his forge asking a question about Loki, Anthony didn't hesitate to accept and agree with it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 65
Kudos: 429





	Without Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff!

Anthony had been friends with Loki for centuries. He admired and adored his friend. He was also, if not involved in the prince’s mischief, a frequent conspirator after the fact.

Loki trusted him and he trusted Loki. It was why he was often a source of support and alibi for his friend. He knew Loki would not get him into anything they couldn’t handle – anything he wouldn’t willingly agree to in order to help his friend.

Loki was so rarely respected and treated the way he deserved. If Anthony could not be there when the situation occurred, he could look after his friend in the aftermath. It was a habit so engrained in Anthony that when a courtier appeared inside his forge all but vibrating with disbelief and suspicion, Anthony did not even think.

“Is what Prince Loki says about you and he true?” the man asked. He was soon joined by another, more heavily panting and rotund courtier. “Did you truly accept the Prince’s overture?”

Anthony didn’t frown at the wording, in fact, he barely glanced up from sketching a breastplate.

“Of course I did,” he agreed. “I would never decline my Prince.”

“Even in _this?_ ” the second man pressed.

Anthony finally scowled, more from the persistent interruption than anything else. He lifted his head and exasperatedly eyed the two men, “Must everyone always doubt my conviction to our fair prince?”

They seemed a loss for words, the rotund man was even gaping. Anthony couldn’t remember their names, they were lesser, gossiping nobles. He knew Loki hadn’t even pranked them; they were so far from his interest.

“But…” the first man murmured, “of all the Aesir in this realm… you are _you_ and he is…”

“He is our _prince_ ,” Anthony said, his voice gaining a hint of threat. “And he is my friend.”

The men glanced at each other before, to Anthony’s surprise they actually bowed. Anthony frowned. He might be a noble, but he wasn’t high enough ranking to deserve a _bow_.

When they straightened, their incredulity remained, but beneath that was the flush of excitement. It was the look of two unimpressive courtiers holding tight to something that might yet elevate them in status.

“We are sorry to have bothered you, Lord Howardson,” the first man said.

“Very sorry,” the other added, sounding more gleeful than apologetic. “We wish you well.”

The first man snorted, but covered it by a cough, “Aye, yes, well. We wish you… the best.”

Anthony’s frown deepened, but he didn’t get a chance to try and gain information from them as they all but scurried out of the room. Anthony stared after them for a long moment before shaking it off and going back to his sketching.

He was sure Loki would come to him in due time and explain what the prince had gotten them into.

* * *

Anthony forgot about it.

He lost himself in his sketches and his forging until late evening. He showered, went to bed and woke in the morning without any thought or concern for the conversation of the previous day. 

He had some of the Alfheim bitter brew Loki always procured for him when he visited the Elves in order to waken. He then headed to the market to purchase food.

Whispers and staring were something he was accustomed to. He was a famed Smith (which gained him admiration), a friend of Prince Loki (which gained him disdain) and a handsome, rich, unattached nobleman (which gained him no shortage of women seeking his bed and his hand in marriage).

Anthony was used to ignoring all three responses to his presence. What he was _not_ used to was people bowing. Anthony froze in the middle of the street. He had seen people bow when Loki entered the market, the same way they bowed for any member of the royal family. It was a single act of respect (or _obligation_ in Loki’s case) before returning to their tasks or duties.

No one ever bowed for him.

_What in the Norns?_

Anthony looked around, half expecting to see one of the princes which would explain the behaviour, but there was no one.

Unbidden, he remembered yesterday, when the courtiers had approached him. They hadn’t bowed when they saw him. They had only bowed after he’d _confirmed_ something Loki had said.

But, what had the prince said?

Anthony frowned and despite his hunger for breakfast, Anthony turned on his heel and left the marketplace. He needed answers and only one man could provide them.

* * *

Entering the palace was a strange experience. The Einherjar straightened and nodded in respect as he walked past and the servants he passed froze before dropping to their knees in the hall. Anthony was almost tempted to ask what they were doing and _why_ – but, he would never let the words pass his lips.

He had agreed to Loki’s trick, whatever it might be. If he blinked, flinched or expressed doubt, everything would unravel. His trust in his friend was unwavering and so he pretended their behaviour was not peculiar to him as he continued the walk to his friend’s royal chambers.

He pushed open the outer door, knowing he was welcome. The one that lead to Loki’s personal rooms he knocked on. He normally received an immediate response, but none was forthcoming. He frowned.

Loki didn’t normally leave his rooms until mid-morning unless he had a meeting he could not avoid. He could be sleeping, but Loki woke with the sun. He was always the first to rise when they went on trips through the forests together.

Anthony knocked again and poked his head inside curiously. 

“Loki?” he called, pushing the door open further and stepping inside. His voice remained soft and teasing as he continued, “I feel I may be in need of further clarification over your latest prank.”

He shut the door behind him and stepped further inside. Loki wasn’t in the sitting room so he walked deeper, aiming for the prince’s bed chambers. It was where he found Loki, his face buried in the pillows and his pale back revealed.

Anthony grinned at his friend. He knew Loki was awake, his wards would not let him sleep through _anyone_ entering his room.

“Loki,” he sing-songed. “Do not make me jump on this bed with you.”

Loki groaned in response, seeming to burrow even further in his pillow. Anthony couldn’t make out his friend’s face, but his hair was short enough that Anthony could see colour tint his neck. Loki rarely blushed, but when he did, it was a spectacular shade of bright pink.

Anthony’s eyebrows rose and after centuries of friendship, he was able to draw a conclusion.

“Ah,” he said, coming around to sit on the edge of the bed near Loki’s hip. “I take it this was _not_ some grand trick you devised and rather, something that got away from you, hmm?”

Loki was a masterful liar and trickster, but he could be as rash and riled as his brother when pressed in just the wrong way. It was usually an insult to his pride, magic or their friendship that had him react in hot-headed and foolish ways.

Anthony placed a comforting hand on his friend’s back.

“You know I will always stand by your side,” Anthony continued. “Tell me what occurred and we will take advantage of it, as we always do.”

Loki, if possible, seemed to hide his face even further in the pillow. He groaned, the sound coming out frustrated and even… embarrassed?

Anthony frowned. “Loki?”

The prince shifted just enough that while his face was still obscured by his hair, he could speak and be heard clearly, “What did they say to make you agree with them?”

He sounded resigned and pained. Anthony instinctively stroked his friend’s back.

“They asked if I accepted your suggestion. I agreed that I did.”

“Did they call it a _suggestion?_ ” Loki pressed, his voice sounding like he knew the answer.

Thinking back over the exact words, Anthony realised with surprise. “Ah, no. They called it an overture.” 

Now that he thought of it, that was an odd choice of words. His brow furrowed. “What exactly was I meant to have accepted?”

Loki buried his face back in the pillow, groaning again. Anthony ran his hand down his friend’s spine. Loki shivered, but Anthony paid it no mind. Loki was not very tactile, and although he shivered at the start, he always melted into Anthony’s touch.

This time however, Loki remained tense.

“Loki?” He asked. “What-”

“My courtship,” Loki all but spat the words. “You accepted my _courtship_.”

Anthony blinked, feeling completely shocked. His hand stilled against Loki’s skin.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispered.

Well, at least the bowing made sense now.

Still, he didn’t know how it had come up. Perhaps the courtiers had misconstrued Loki’s words? But – no, Loki’s reaction was not one of annoyance at a misinterpretation. It was embarrassment at the outcome. This was accidental, and instead of taking advantage of it and informing Anthony from the start, Loki was hiding in his rooms. 

It was the kind of reaction Loki had taken when they were children and he’d done something he wasn’t proud of and didn’t want to acknowledge.

And, Anthony knew his friend _well_ , he knew this could only mean one thing.

“You… _want_ to court me,” Anthony whispered.

Because, there was no other outcome that made sense, no other reason why Loki would retreat rather than manipulate. 

His words were only confirmed when Loki shifted, moving further down the bed and out of touching distance. He turned his head to look away from Anthony. He didn’t climb off the bed, but he did give a weary sigh.

“And now you and all of the Norns forsaken realm knows it,” Loki muttered.

Anthony was reeling. His best friend wanted to court him. How had he never noticed?

 _No_ , Anthony thought as a hundred memories ran through his mind, _how have I been so blind?_

Loki leant into his touch when he shied from others. He let Anthony into his bedroom. He invited Anthony to his most secret, private places, and pulled him into every prank. Loki shared his secrets, frustrations and dreams. 

A day did not go by where one of them did not seek out the other, and it was normally Loki who appeared in his forge to talk with him. 

And, perhaps most damning of all, when Anthony had admitted his acceptance, Asgard had believed it with little prompting. The whole _realm_ was bowing to him as if it was a forgone conclusion; he was Prince Loki’s courted, a future spouse and member of the royal family.

Anthony was still trying to get his mind around it when Loki started to talk.

“I will unravel this mistake,” he began, sounding weary. “I would ask, should you be willing, that you… play along for a few days.” He chuckled wryly. “You have no reason to protect my pride, but I like to think out of everything I have done, this alone would not be enough to shake your friendship.” 

He finally shifted on the bed, rolling onto his back and looking up at Anthony. His expression was guarded, but it did not mask all his uncertainty, worry and hope.

“I can make this a joke, a prank at the expense of a few courtiers. Asgard will forget it in time and believe our courtship one more of my lies.” Loki swallowed. “No one but you would know the truth.” A small smile touched his lips. “As is only fair, as you always know my truths, Anthony.”

“I did not know this truth,” Anthony whispered.

Loki’s eyes flittered away.

“Yes,” Loki admitted. “But you know how stubbornly I will avoid disappointment when I am able.”

Anthony’s heart ached. His friend had kept this hidden for too long. He had spent years -- perhaps decades – hiding the true depth of his affections.

Anthony hadn’t thought of his friend that way before, but… it didn’t mean he couldn’t.

Anthony had always known Loki was handsome and brilliant. He adored every moment spent with Loki. Who was to say he couldn’t love it even more? Love it in a _different_ way, perhaps?

Shifting on the bed, Anthony hesitated for only a moment before letting his hand cover Loki’s. The prince jerked and his eyes snapped to Anthony’s; wide and confused.

“Perhaps a few days is a good idea not to craft a trick but to… explore a possibility I did not know was there.”

Loki’s eyes almost burned with their intensity. He was scanning Anthony’s face and Anthony kept his expression open. He was unsure, a little bit curious and willing to try – he let Loki see all of that.

Slowly, he watched Loki’s lips curve into a small smile. It wasn’t joyful, it wasn’t blinding but it was suddenly _hopeful_. He even dared to shift his hand and link their fingers. Anthony didn’t pull away and Loki’s eyes softened.

It was an expression Anthony had always seen glimpses of but to see it fully - to see it _now_ and know what it meant - it found warmth erupting in his chest.

It might not have been what Anthony expected when he accepted Loki’s words only a day ago, yet his conviction remained true. 

Loki had never led him astray before and although it might be different then a prank, a scheme or a trick - Anthony was still hopeful that it would turn out to be something he would love.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this because I liked the idea of Anthony being the one who's five minutes late to the prank but all "OF _COURSE_ , LOKI WAS WITH ME. ABSOLUTELY. WE WERE IN THE TAVERN. LIKE HE SAID. YUP." 
> 
> Just that go-to guy for Loki who will just bullshit his way into whatever Loki says or wants because like hell he's going to leave his friend without help. So when Loki runs off the mouth being all jealous of people admiring Anthony, it backfires and people think they're dating. 
> 
> Luckily, it works out for him in the end and no one knows it was a mistake and another lie. All everyone knows is " _those damn tricksters got together, norns help us, there's no hope for us all_ " + " _about time, those damn brats deserve one another. I'm moving to Alfheim if they ever have a fight though, Odin preserve us_ " XD


End file.
